Natural's Not in It
by cherrytoes
Summary: Flipping her hair to one side, her mouth half opened as she looked up from her book, she paused and said with a snip "what!" "I'm just looking." I countered, startled I was caught in mid-lurker gaze. Truth is, I wanted her to be mine. -oneshot- sasusaku


**Natural's Not in It**

_xcherrytoes_

He liked how she had always belonged to him.

It was something hard to put your tongue to, or even describe with your hands, but somehow she had always belonged to him.

Everyone knew it.

It was a fact.

It was almost like fate had betrothed them.

As toddlers they had a unique chemistry that everyone felt when they were around them.

She was a bold, feisty, down to earth girl who wasn't afraid to bite him back.

He in return was a stubborn and calm child who didn't mind if she was angry, loud, and disapproval of him at time to time.

All that just made her even more real, more to treasure. True to her own thoughts and feelings, ignoring how devilishly handsome he was.

He knew it to, how others were around him.

How they would offer him things, agree with him on things, and shared things with him just because he was Uchiha Sasuke, because he was the handsome heir.

He hated it.

He despised it.

They weren't real to him.

But her, no, definitely not.

She was the truth to him. She was how life should be.

And that was why the world around them had already decided that they were meant to be. They complimented each other in every angle.

Even if they weren't ready to admit that yet.

* * *

\Their first kiss wasn't out of love.

It was something out of the ordinary, yet at the same time "out of the ordinary" _was_ ordinary to them, considering how strange their relationship was.

They had done it out of _fear_.

They had done it when they were only six years old.

When she was afraid that a freakishly over active boy named Naruto might kiss her and

When he was afraid that a girl named Ino might claim his first kiss if he had let his guard down for the slightest second. (She had after all, sent him numerous love notes during class, some of which contained an artsy sketch of them kissing.)

They had done it during nap time, in which Sasuke and Sakura never actually took any naps. They usually played silent thumb wrestling under the blanket.

But this time, they inched towards each other, their faces so close that they had no choice but to look into each others eyes.

"You scared?" he asked in a whisper underneath the blanket.

"Che, no. Don't tell me that _you_ are. " She replied.

"No, you're the chicken if anything." He bit back. She rolled her eyes, and then there was a pause.

"Only 'cause we don't want them kissing us." He finally said.

"Right." She confirmed. She was a little nervous, but she'll never let him know.

They noticed how their noses touched before they kissed.

They kissed with their eyes tightly shut, hands squeezing each other for dear life, the same hand they usually played thumb wrestling with, something they had not noticed.

When they broke apart finally, they looked at each other once more. Both a little shocked.

"Um…" she said awkwardly.

Silence overcame the little dome under the blanket.

"... Ew." He finally said with a pink hue on his cheeks.

"I'm never kissing you again." He added in.

She was appalled.

"Good! Cause you smell like dog poop!" she replied angrily as she kicked him off their blanket and turned her back to him.

He rubbed his leg and crawled back in.

"Sakura." He said as he shook her arm. He received no reply.

"Sakura." He spoke once more. She only made the effort to scoot away from him.

"… Want me to braid your hair?" he asked with a smirk, knowing that she would forgive him right then and there.

She looked over her shoulder the slightest bit before she said

"A small one on the left side."

He moved a little closer before he worked his fingers through a lock of her hair.

* * *

It was funny how they had kissed already but they had never hugged, held hands or even complimented on each other.

And when they had turned fifteen, Sasuke noticed something strange about his long time friend.

He noticed how there were curves and forms that weren't there before, how her chest had suddenly became more…fuller, and how time to time she would have these random mood swings out of no where.

It was strange, but he liked it.

He had noticed these things while he was staring at her in the coffee house that they always went to.

He watched her as she flipped her hair to one side, her mouth half opened as she looked up from her book, paused and said with a snip

"What!"

"I'm just looking." He defended, quickly looking away as he took a sip of his coffee.

She eyed him suspiciously.

After she had gone back into being absorbed by her book, he couldn't control the urge to look at her from the corner of his eye, his mug still at his mouth.

He liked how her hair still draped over her face even though she flipped it, and how he had gotten her the book that she was reading.

"I like that thing around your neck." He commented nonchalantly.

She looked up from her book again.

"…what?" she said, her brows quizzical.

"That thing." He said as he eyed it.

She looked down and touched it

"You mean my necklace?" she said looking back up to him.

"Yeah, it's nice." it was hard complimenting girls, he thought.

"…you're acting weird Uchiha." She said as she stood up from her chair.

"Let's go. You'll pay for my muffin right?" she said as she shoved her book into her bag and started walking.

He always did.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Leaving some money on the table, he followed her out the door.

She was right, not only was he acting strange, but he was feeling like it too.

He didn't know how to put a name to what he felt.

* * *

Naruto had once said something wise to him.

Actually, it was the _only_ thing wise that came out of his mouth.

"Teme, you'll know you really like the girl when you can't get this one moment of her out of your head." He said as he inhaled his third bowl of ramen.

"I mean, how do you think Hinata and I got together?" he said with his mouth full.

Not only did Sasuke have a hard to understanding what he said with food in his mouth, but he had a hard time trying to understand what this "moment" was.

Fortunately, only a couple of days later, he had begun to think that he found this moment while baking a birthday cake with Sakura.

It was Ino's twenty first birthday. She would brag about how she'd be able to get drinks while Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and just about everyone else was still twenty. Damn her early birthday.

Never the less, Sakura had opted to bake Ino her favorite cake, Chocolate- Strawberry, with Sasuke's help.

"We need to add in a quarter cup of milk." She said as she read of the ingredients.

He sighed as he boredly poured in the milk into a measuring cup, watching it pour in.

"Could you _look_ a bit more enthusiastic?" she said as she started mixing the cake mix. It slowly blended and turned into a rich brown of chocolatey-ness.

"Why couldn't we just buy one at the store?" he complained, playing around with some left over mountain of flour on the side.

"Because we're making this with our _hearts._ Let's just pretend you have one for now." She said as she ferociously mixed and swirled the batter.

He flicked some flour into her face, rolling his eyes.

"You ass wipe!" she yelled as she also threw a pile of flour at his face, causing him to sneeze and cough.

She laughed in his face.

And there was the moment that his best friend was talking about.

Her laughing at the white residue on his face which also happened to be on her own, her already cake dirtied hands trying to wipe away the powder off his face and hair as she chuckled in between.

His stomach felt a bit queasy.

* * *

They had been everywhere together.

They went camping, hiking, to beaches, museums, zoos, everywhere. And they were always together.

And parallel to that, they had been through everything together.

He stayed over her house, in her room, in her bed, when her mom passed away.

They were just lying in bed, at polar ends when she suddenly asked

"Uchiha, I know it's weird but can you hug me?"

He looked over to her, only to see her back.

"Actually never mind." She suddenly added. But it didn't matter anymore. He scooted in closer and hugged her from behind, taking away her hands that had been continuously wiping away tears and putting it in his own. She sighed.

She had been there when he had gotten into a nasty fight with Neji.

She washed away the blood from his knuckles, rubbed alcohol on the deep gash above his eye brow as he hissed while she replied with

"Take it like a man!"

She stayed over and played video games with him when he was in bed sick,

Same the other way around, except she made him cook for her.

And the list can go on and on.

But tonight, no where special, just a random day, nothing fancy, it would be just him and his mouth, he'd ask her.

"Hurry up." He said.

"Calm you're balls, I gatta pick the right flavor." She said as she expertly eyed the ice creams through the glass screen.

"I'll have a mint chocolate chip with whip cream and fudge on a waffle cone please." She finally said in a chirp.

He sighed after paying for her royal ice cream and walked out together.

"Wonder why you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Probably cause I'm always busy taking care of you and Naruto. "She said as she licked away a drooling ice cream.

"Or maybe you eat too much ice cream." He replied dryly.

"Watch it. I'm the only one who can cut you hair." She bit back.

He ignored her threat.

"Do you want one?"

"I unno, maybe. Pretty soon." She said carelessly.

He swallowed a lump that came out of no where in his throat.

He was a little nervous but he'd never let _her_ know.

"Want me to be your boyfriend?" He mumbled.

She stopped devouring her ice cream, she stopped walking, she stopped everything.

"I'm sorry, _what?_" was all she could conjure up.

"C'mon you heard it right." He said with a grunt.

"What does that even _mean_ 'do I want you to be my boyfriend?' " she said, looking strangely up at him.

"Sakura, you can't be that dumb. You know what I mean." He looks away.

"No, I don't. " She said, looking at him as if he was a stranger.

It was then when he spilled everything out.

"What? Everybody already thinks we're together, even when we were kids. Why are you trying to act oblivious? I wouldn't be walking with you right now if I didn't like you and you know that. So let's just try it. It's been biting my ass since a year ago. I'm not saying we should get married and all the crap, I'm just saying, let's try it." He spills out in a rapid pace, as if he was on a rampage.

Sasuke Uchiha, had exploded.

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down." She said, throwing away her ice cream.

"I mean… do you _want_ me to be, y'know, your girl friend?" she almost winced at the word.

"… I _guess_ I like you." He replies, not being able to meet her eyes.

But in his mind, the Moment was freshly displayed.

He looked at her, her and her confused face, her hair a little displaced from some late night breezes, her eyes wide, waiting for something.

"Yeah, I want you. To be mine and all that." He scratched his head.

He saw a smile pinch her cheeks, her eyes in a delighted stare. She laughed.

"Okay. Yeah, let's try it Sasuke." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him.

"Where're we going?"

"To get another ice cream."

This relationship could be a bit pricey.

* * *

He pulled at the necktie that choked his neck too much. It was then where he realized how clammy his hands were. He must have been nervous. He walked through the white curtain, where his future wife would be.

"You idiot! You're not supposed to look before the wedding! It's bad luck!" her best friend hollered at Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think she cares." He said moving past her.

"Yes I do!" she yelled over her dressing room. He walked in anyway.

She sat there, in the white dress that he was forbidden to look for months.

She was in the dress that Sasuke thought wasn't good enough for her,

She was already beautiful.

If it wasn't for the length of her dress, it could possibly pass off as a summer dress. A simple spaghetti strap with the silky satin that hugged and defined her form, then flowing freely as it reached her hip.

Her hair had been elegantly curled and pined into a bun high on her head, her bangs the only thing let loose.

He felt content looking at her.

His nerves were calming down.

"Uchiha I told you not to look!" she complained.

"You're not wearing a veil?" he asked.

"I told you I wasn't, you know why." She said as she looked back into the mirror.

Ino snickered.

"Yeah, because you should to be a virgin to wear one and we all know-"

"Shut up." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"You guys are prude." she said, walking away and spoiling her self early by stealing a snack at the buffet.

Sakura sighed.

Today was her day.

"I like that thing on your ear." He suddenly compliments.

"My earring?"

"Yeah, it's nice." He replies, walking over to her.

"Well you should, you got it for me."

At the alter, thoughts ran through his head.

He was marrying the girl he knew was his since the start.

He was marrying someone real.

He was going to share his life with hers.

He knew she was his because she was made to be showered with ice cream

She was made for his truth

She was made for him to treasure

She was made good.

Good enough to be his childhood friend, but more than better to be his lover.

_She was made for me_, he thought before he said

"I do."

_fin._


End file.
